parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Merida? Part 19 - Captain Phasma Makes Lluna's Crash
(Claire walks into an ally. Where a big shadow of herself is up against the wall. Claire then sneezes.) *Shadow: Gesunteidt. *Claire Dearing: Thank you. *(Just then, Radar shows up behind Claire, holding a bow.) *Radar: Dearing. *(Claire turns around, unaware of a dark figure creeping up behind her with a gun.) *Claire Dearing: I always knew I'd get it in Toontown. *Radar: Behind you! *(Radar shoots an arrow from his bow. Claire ducks and the shadowy figure falls to the ground, dropping the blaster.) *Claire Dearing: Drop it, pal! *Radar: I just saved your life and you still don't trust me? *Claire Dearing: I don't trust anyone or anything! *Radar: Not even your own eyes? That's the blaster that killed Qi'ra and Phasma pulled the trigger. *Claire Dearing: Phasma?! *Radar: I followed her to the studio, but I was too late to stop her! *(They then hear Captain Phasma's voice and see her running down the alleyway.) *Captain Phasma: That's right! You'll never stop me! You're dead! You're all dead! *Claire Dearing: PHASMA! *(Claire shot some Adventure Animatronics at her, but she gets away.) *Mangle: Which way she'd go? *Classic Chica: Well, I don't know! But she went that-a way! *Mangle: Let's go! (She, Classic Chica and JJ zoom off in the wrong direction.) *Claire Dearing: Dum Dums. *Radar: Come on! *Claire Dearing: Yeah. *(Claire Dearing and Radar rush to his car only to find it in a wreck and the trunk open.) *Radar: Oh no. Where's Merida? *Claire Dearing: Merida? She chickened out on me back at the studio. *Radar: No she didn't. I hit her on the head with a frying pan and put her in the trunk so she wouldn't get hurt. *Claire Dearing: Makes perfect sense. *Radar: We're obviously not going anywhere in my car. Let's take yours. *(They suddenly hear a tire screeching sound and turn around to see a lot of wreckage.) *Claire Dearing: I got a feeling somebody already did. *Radar: From the looks of it, I'd say it was Merida. My honey was never very good behind the wheel. *Claire Dearing: A better lover than a driver, huh? *Radar: You better believe it, sister. (He suddenly hears police sirens.) Uh oh. It's the Non Live-Action Villainesses! This way! We'll take Gingerbread Lane! *Claire Dearing: No no! Gingerbread Lane is this way! *(Claire Dearing sticks out her thumb and Lluna shows up out of nowhere.) *Lluna: So, Dearing, you called a Llama or what? Hubba, hubba, hubba! Allow me, Mister Monsieur. (Lluna drives off with Claire and Radar.) *Claire Dearing: So how long have you known it was Phasma? *Radar: Before poor Mantis was killed, she confided in me that Phasma wanted to get her hands on Toontown and that she wouldn't stop at anything. *Claire Dearing: So she gave you the will for safe keeping? *Radar: That's what she told me. Except when I opened it, there was only a blank piece of paper inside. *Claire Dearing: (chuckles) A jokestress to the end. *Lluna: So where to already? My meter's running! *Radar: I have to find my darling wife! I'm so worried about her! *Claire Dearing: Seriously, what do you see in that girl? *Radar: She makes me laugh. *(Just as Claire, Radar and Lluna exit from the tunnel a black boot kicks over a vat of Dip. It is Captain Phasma.) *Lluna: Whoah! I've been dipped! *(Lluna spins out of control and crashes into a lamppost, knocking Claire and Radar right onto the ground.) *Captain Phasma: What an unfortunate accident. Nothing more treacherous than a slippery road especially when driving in a maniacal Toon vehicle. *(Cassie and the other Non Live-Action Villainesses soon show up in the police truck.) *Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: Good work, boss. *Captain Phasma: Don't just stand there, help them. Put them in my car. I think they'll enjoy the ribbon cutting at the Mantis Factory. Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Scenes Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parts Category:Scenes Category:Parts Category:Transcripts